


Private Lesson

by MeisterEule



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underclass, waaah, what have I done?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens, when you giving your boyfriend a private lesson.</p>
<p>((Summary is soooo good, right??))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Maah. I'm badly in love with the Underclass AU and that's why I needed to write this! ~ It's shameless smut, so be awared of nothing much in this fanfiction! ~
> 
> Also this is a gift for the sweet and nice nasty-bones <3 I hope you like how this turned out! ~ <3

„ich dachte ich sollte dir helfen“, Sans' Stimme wurde immer leiser, das Blau auf seinen Wangenknochen wurde dunkler als er seinen Blick schüchtern zurück auf das Papier vor sich richtete. 

„Natürlich Sans... deswegen bin ich doch hier“, die Stimme seines Freundes neben sich ließ ihn wieder erzittern. Wieso hatte er Papyrus nur angeboten ihm Nachhilfe zu geben? Sans hätte von vorne herein klar sein sollen, dass der Größere nur aufs eins hinaus wollte. 

„dann konzentrier dich doch mal“, so leicht wollte er es ihm jedoch nicht machen. 

„Tu ich doch, wo waren wir denn grad Stehen geblieben? Aufgabe 3 oder?“, zuerst wollte das kleinere Skelett protestieren als Papyrus ihn in seinen Schoß zog, aber er ließ es geschehen. 

„genau...'bestimme die stammfunktion F von 1 x f(x) 2 e − = ⋅ , die an der Stelle x = 1 den funktionswert 5 besitzt.', hast du eine idee für die lösung?“, das Blau in seinem Gesicht wurde noch dunkler als er die unerwartete, warme Hand unter dem Hemd seiner Uniform spürte. 

„Hmm... um ehrlich zu sein: nein. Ich hab aber auch keine Ahnung wie Mathematik ohne Zahlen und mit Buchstaben funktionieren soll“, das Kichern jagte ihm einen heißen Schauer über die Wirbelsäule als die Hand unter seinem Hemd sich seinen Rippen zuwandte.  
Das Keuchen konnte Sans sich nicht verkneifen als sein Freund einen sensiblen Punkt mit seinen Fingern berührte. 

„Sans... wenn du solche Geräusche machst kann ich mir gar nicht auf die Aufgabe konzentrieren“, Papyrus' hauchte einen kurzen Kuss auf die Rückseite von Sans' Schädel, ehe er sich Zugang zu seinem Hals verschaffte.  
Die beschworene Zunge leckte über jeden einzelnen Halswirbel, jede seiner kleinen Gesten entlockte seinem Partner ein weiteres leises und unterdrücktes Keuchen, er spürte wie sich der Kleinere gegen ihn drückte. 

„p-paps...“, seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern als er spürte wie seine eigene Magie ihn verriet und viel zu schnell auf die kleinen Liebkosungen reagierte.  
„Was denn?“, die raue Stimme an der Stelle wo sein Ohr gewesen wäre entlockte ihm ein Wimmern, peinlich berührt drehte Sans seinen Kopf weiter zur Seite, gab dem Größeren nur noch mehr die Chance ihn zu ärgern. 

Zu der ersten Hand an seinen Rippen gesellte sich eine Zweite, die kurzerhand die einzelnen Hemdknöpfe öffnete um ihm besseren Zugang zu geben. Schnell wurde das Hemd ausgezogen, ungeachtet wurde es neben das Bett geworfen und Papyrus wandte sich dem linken Schulterblatt des Anderen zu.  
Sanft wanderte die Zunge über den Knochen, das Stöhnen war Musik in seinen Ohren und die beste Reaktion die er sich erhofft hatte. Mittlerweile kannte er die empfindlichsten Stellen seines Partners.  
Da der Jüngere nicht protestierte machte er weiter, bevor seine Hände sich jedoch wieder dem Brustkorb zuwenden wollten, ergriff er seine Hüfte und drehte ihn auf seinem Schoß herum. 

Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes trieb ihm nun auch ein feines Orange auf die Wangenknochen. Sans Augenhöhlen waren halb geschlossen, das Blau in seinen Augen schimmerte dunkler als sonst und sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, ließ ihn einen Blick auf die blaue Zunge erhaschen. 

„Sans“, Papyrus überwandte den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und drückte ihre Zähne zusammen, vertiefte den Kuss sogleich als das Skelett auf seinem Schoß ihm dies erlaubte.  
Er spürte wie sich der Kleinere etwas aufbäumte, gierig drückte er seine Hüfte nach oben, kam ihm entgegen und entlockte Sans sogleich ein langezogenes Stöhnen. 

„paps... ä-ärger mich nicht“, seine Stimme zitterte als er den Kuss löste, wieder drückte er seine eigene Hüfte gegen die des Älteren, der ein gedämpftes Keuchen von sich gab. 

„Was möchtest du denn?“, ein breites Grinsen bildete sich im Gesicht des dominanten Monsters, er wollte mit seiner süßen Folter fortfahren.  
Sein Mund befasste sich mit dem Schlüsselbein vor sich, seine eine Hand legte sich um die Hüfte des Kleineren, hielt in seiner Bewegung jedoch nicht an als er spürte, dass Sans' Magie schon stark am Arbeiten war. 

Mit seinen Augen schielten nach unten, das Blau konnte er durch die Hose der Schuluniform schon sehen, selbst seine eigenen Magie war nicht untätig gewesen, als er seine Hüfte mit mehr Kraft nach oben drückte. 

„hnn... b-bitte, ich brauch dich“, er war nicht mehr in der Lage klare und sinnvolle Sätze zu formen, die Hitze und die Lust in ihm gewann rasch die Überhand als er die Erregung seines Partner deutlich gegen seine eigene spürte. 

„Hehe, dann will ich dich nicht mehr all zu lange ärgern“, mit diesen Worten drückte Papyrus den Jüngeren nach unten auf die weiche Matratze.  
Etwas ungeschickt öffnete er den Gürtel und den Hosenbund der dunklen Hose ehe er sie eilig nach unten zog, gemeinsam mit der Shorts darunter, entblößte Sans komplett vor ihm.  
Jedes Mal trieb ihm der Anblick des Kleineren ein tiefes Orange auf seine Wangen, er könnte ihn stundenlang einfach nur beobachten, aber mit solch einem Problem an seinem Becken sollte er ihn doch nicht all zu lange warten lassen. 

„Uhh.. du bist ja schon ganz aufgeregt, was?“ spielerisch strich seine rechte Hand über den Oberschenkelknochen, er spürte wie das Skelett unter ihm erzitterte und scharf Luft durch die Nase einzog ehe er peinlich berührt wieder den Kopf zur Seite drehte. Er konnte Papyrus nicht in die Augen blicken.  
Seine Hand machte einen kurzen Stopp an dem blauen Gebilde, umfasste es und machte ein paar, neckische Bewegungen, ehe sie weiter wanderte um an dem geformten Eingang Halt zu machen. 

„Du zitterst ja“, Papyrus' flüsterte, seine Worte entlockten Sans ein weiteres Wimmern, das von einem Stöhnen abgelöst wurde als er spürte, wie sich ein Finger in ihn drängte. 

„p-paps... hnn...“, die blaue Zunge wurde dazu benutzt um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, schwach bissen die Zähne darauf als er seine Hüfte gegen den Finger drückte. Er brauchte mehr. 

„So ungeduldig? Ich möchte dich nur gut vorbereiten auf das was kommt Sans“, der Größere beugte sich über seinen Partner, sein Finger fing an sich zu bewegen.   
Seine Zunge machte sich derweil an die Arbeit jede einzelne Rippe zu erkunden, ab und an halfen seine Zähne mit, entlockten immer ungehemmter werdende Laute des Liegenden, er spürte wie der kleine Körper unter ihm erzitterte.  
Vorsichtig suchte ein zweiter Finger seinen Weg in Sans, entlockte ihm ein weiteres, langes Stöhnen, als er anfing dieses Mal sie schneller zu bewegen um den engen Eingang zu dehnen. 

„bitte...i-ich kann nicht mehr warten“, die heisere Stimme des Kleineren sorgte dafür das sein Liebhaber kurz innehielt ehe er schwach nickte.  
Die Finger zogen sich aus ihm zurück, Papyrus machte sich zwischen seinen Beinen breit, das linke Bein lehnte er gegen seine Schulter bevor er seine eigene Erregung befreite. 

„Entspann dich“, um ihn von vorne herein abzulenken zog er den Musterschüler in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, mit seinen Händen ergriff er kurz seine Hüfte um ihn noch näher an sich heran zu ziehen.  
Im nächsten Moment platzierte er sich an seinem Eingang, die Spitze drückte er dagegen, als sich der Jüngere jedoch unerwartet ihm entgegen drückte stöhnten beide Skelette laut in den Kuss als er in ihn eindrang. 

„paps!“, den Kopf in den Nacken werfend genoss er das drückenden Gefühl, wimmerte leise als er durch das Eindingen immer weiter in die Matratze gedrückt wurde.  
Seine Händen suchten Halt in der Bettdecke unter ihm, zitternd atmete er aus als er die Hüfte des Größeren an seiner eigenen spürte. 

„Sans... k-kann ich?“, auch Papyrus verlor seine Coolness an die Lust als seine Hände die Hüfte des anderen Skeletts zitternd festhielten.  
Die einzige Antwort war ein schwaches Nicken und der Versuch seine Hüfte noch enger gegen den Größeren zu drücken als er nicht mehr warten konnte. 

Dies ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen, sofort fing er zunächst vorsichtig an, zog sich fast gänzlich aus dem Kleineren heraus nur um mit mehr Kraft wieder zuzustoßen, seine Hände hielten das Becken fest um noch mehr Druck auszuüben. 

„Sans... du fühlst dich so gut an“, nuschelte Papyrus zwischen Keuchen und schwerem Atmen, wurde in seiner Geschwindigkeit langsam aber stetig immer schneller. 

Seinem Partner war es nicht mehr möglich zu antworten, die wimmernden Laute und das immer lauter werdende Stöhnen war ihm jedoch Antwort genug als er einen schnell, jedoch angenehmen Rhythmus erreicht hatte.

Der Raum war erfüllt von Stöhnen, der Größere spürte wie sich die inneren Wände von Sans immer wieder enger um ihn verkrampften, seine Stöße wurden unregelmäßiger und auch seine Geräusche immer lauter wurden. 

„paps... paps! I-ich“, die Stimme des Jüngeren überschlug sich beinahe als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen entlud er sich zwischen ihnen, seine Knochen bäumten sich auf, ehe er sich kraftlos auf die weiche Unterlage fallen ließ, ungleichmäßig verließ sein Atmen seinen Mund. 

„Sans!“, mit wenigen weiteren Stößen erreichte der Ältere seinen Orgasmus, tief drückte er sich in seinen Partner als er kam.  
Mit zittrigen Armen hielt er sich über Sans aufrecht, ehe er sich von ihm löste und neben ihn auf das Bett fallen ließ. Die Beiden sortierten ihre Atmung, mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht zog Papyrus ihn in seine Arme. 

„du.. du musst noch die aufgabe lösen paps“, unterbrach Sans nach einer Weile des Schweigens die Stille, seine Augen sahen auf zu seinem Freund. 

„Saaaans... wieso erinnerst du mich jetzt an Mathe?!“

„weil du hier her gekommen bist um zu lernen... deswegen machen wir gleich weiter.“

„Neeeeeeiiiin!!“

 

**The End /D**

 


End file.
